Let It Be Me
by Heart Wishes and Dizzy Dreams
Summary: A little snapshot into the family life of my favourite BAU couple. Pure and unadulaterated Hotchness fluff
A/N: I've wanted to write a fan fic including Let It Be Me ever since I watched JJ and Will's wedding and this sprang to mind, partly inspired by the movie Nine Months. Not set at any particular point in the series but assumes Emily never left and Beth never existed. Just a short and sweet one shot. Don't own Nine Months or Criminal Minds (sadly). First fic in a long while and first ever for Criminal Minds. Lets hope I'm not too rusty!

Let It Be Me

 _Family is like music, some high notes, some low notes, but always a beautiful song_ – Unknown

Emily Hotchner woke with a start. The past few weeks she had been sleeping lighter then ever and bad dreams never helped. Her gaze wandered as she tried to catch her breath, her body shaken from the sudden return to consciousness. Even now the nightmare was fading, slipping into the deep recesses of her mind. Even she, the queen of the well-ordered mind, couldn't compartmentalize in her sleep and she wasn't alone. She knew her teammates couldn't escape their job in their sleep any more then she could, no matter what they tried.

Thinking of them her eyes drifted to the other side of the bed, normally occupied by her husband and boss. A light sleeper himself, Aaron should have been woken by her sudden movement but his side of the bed was empty. A quick glance at the digital alarm clock on his bedside table told her it was well after one am. Both of them were night owls but normally they were long asleep at this point, wrapped around one another to help keep the dreams at bay.

Her hand drifted over the sheets and felt warmth where he normally lay. He hadn't been gone long then. She hitched the blanket higher on her chest, shivering slightly from the touch of the cool night air on her bare back. She had become accustomed to sleeping naked but with winter fast approaching, even with Aaron to keep her warm and the central air she might have to consider wearing pyjamas again.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by strains of music drifting up the stairs, soft guitar weaving a familiar tune that she often hummed softly while folding the laundry and tidying the kitchen. The gentle melody brought forth memories of both her and JJ's weddings, dancing and laughing with her husband and the team. Curious as to why it was playing now, she slipped from the warmth of the covers, snagging one of her husbands many white button ups and wrapping it around herself as she padded towards the stairs.

She could see the soft light emanating from the lounge as she approached the top landing. The music grew louder as she descended the steps, the crooning melody soothing her from the last vestiges of her nightmare.

 _There comes a time_

 _A time in everyone's life_

 _Where nothing seems to go your way_

 _Where nothing seems to turn out right_

 _There may come a time_

 _You just can't seem to find your place_

 _For every door you open_

 _It feels like two get slammed in your face_

As she turned the corner to the entrance of the lounge the sight before her stole her breath and caused a smile to tug at the corners of her mouth. She leaned against the doorway as she took it all in. In the middle of the lounge stood her husband, bare from the waist up, swaying in time to the music. To his chest he clutched a small pink bundle as he hummed along softly to the music.

 _That's when you need someone_

 _Someone that you can call_

 _And when all your faith is gone_

 _It feels like you can't go on_

 _Let it be me_

 _Let it be me_

 _If it's a friend that you need_

 _Let it be me_

 _Let it be me_

As Aaron danced along with the sweet melody his gaze lifted instinctually to meet the smiling eyes of his wife. He'd always been able to tell when she had entered a room, long before they'd admitted their feelings for one another and he met her soft smile with one of his own. "Hey baby girl," he whispered to the tiny infant in his arms, "Looks like mommy couldn't sleep either." His daughter startled momentarily in response to his voice, loud to her ears in comparison to his soft humming before settling back against his chest.

He'd heard her fussing over the monitor less then twenty minutes ago. Emily had fed her and rocked her to sleep only an hour earlier. He'd moved quickly to turn off the monitor, not wanting her small whimpers to wake his sleeping wife, before slipping from their bed and making his way to Sophia's room. He gathered her in his arms and whispered softly to her. When her eyes remained open after a diaper change and a cuddle in the rocking chair he'd decided a dance was in order to settle them both back to sleep.

Keeping her wrapped in her soft pink blanket he'd crept downstairs to the lounge and switched on the sound system, searching for the perfect song to sooth his baby girl. He'd smiled when Let It Be Me appeared on the screen and selected play as fond memories of dancing with family and friends drifted through his mind. He then settled his daughter against his chest as he began to sway along to the tune.

 _Feels like your always coming up last_

 _Pockets full of nothing you ain't got no cash_

 _No matter where you turn, you ain't got no place to stand_

 _Reach out for something and they slap your hand_

 _Now I remember all too well_

 _Just how it feels to be all alone_

 _To feel like you'd give anything_

 _For just a little place you can call your own_

Emily continued to smile as her husband whispered to their beautiful daughter. She still couldn't believe only a month ago she had housed that tiny girl safe and warm within her own body. Now she was nestled in her father's arms and growing larger by the day. Unable to stay away any longer she walked slowly over to Aaron, reaching out a hand and resting it on Sophia's back through the blanket that Auntie Pen had brought to the hospital for her.

She leaned against Aaron's chest and he shifted Sophia to his left arm, his right arm wrapping around her and his chin coming to rest on top of her head as she tilted it against his shoulder, gazing at their baby girl. He began swaying softly to the music again, resuming his humming as Emily lifted her hand higher and stroked Sophia's gorgeously chubby cheek. The little girl's eyes fluttered closed as her parents rocked her, soothed by her daddy's humming and her mommy's gentle touch.

Emily sighed with contentment and shifted in Aaron's arms, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. He tightened his arm around her in answer and buried his nose in her silky hair, breathing her in. Both adults continued to sway as the melody played on and their baby girl drifted back to sleep. Neither spoke, neither needed to. They'd found a place to call their own, found their home in each other's arms and the tiny life they'd created together. They had found all they would ever need.

 _That's when you need someone_

 _Someone that you can call_

 _When all your faith is gone_

 _It feels like you can't go on_

 _Let it be me_

 _Let it be me_

 _If it's a friend that you need_

 _Let it be me_

 _Let it be me_

A/N: Let me know what you think lovely people


End file.
